See You Again
by FlameKeyoonKey
Summary: " Kita akhiri sampai disini." "Apa maksudmu?" " Akhiri saja hubungan ini."


See You Again…

By

Flame Keyoon Hun

FF buat ngerayain Yi Fan ULTAH, Kado ultah Yi Fan ini :D

Selamat membaca :D yang gak suka jangan di baca, yang mau baca jangan nyesel habis baca gegara isinya absurd.

Oke.. sekian sapa salam saya.. lanjut kapan-kapan :D

Dentingan piano menggema di ruang sepi ini, hanya ada seorang pemuda dengan tatapan sendu memperhatiakn nut-nut piano yang di tekan jemari lentiknya.

Ting!

Permainannya terhenti begitu saja di nada tinggi, ia tertunduk, mata indahnya terpejam, sesaat helaan nafasnya terdengar lelah. Sudah lama kah ia duduk didepan piano berwarna hitam itu?

" _Kita akhiri sampai disini."_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Akhiri saja hubungan ini."_

" _Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"_

" _Ini jawaban dari hubungan kita, ini ujung dari cerita kita, berhenti mencintaiku."_

" _Kenapa kau memintaku berhenti untuk mencintaimu?"_

" _Karena dunia kita sudah berbeda."_

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Aku tak bisa teruskan hubungan ini, dunia ku dan duniamu sudah berbeda sekarang, aku akan memulai hidup baru dengan duniaku saat ini, dan aku harus mengakhiri hubungan ini, lagipula ini adalah hubungan yang konyol, kau tahu kan maksudku?"_

" _Bukankah kita sudah berjanji?"_

" …"

" _Bukankah kita sudah berjanji, akan selalu bersama, akan selalu saling mencintai, akan selalu menjaga, dan.."_

" _Stop! Aku tidak memintamu mengejakan satu persatu, dan tidak ingin mendengar itu lagi, itu tidak akan merubah pikiranku, aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku, aku sudah melepasmu, dan kau juga harus bisa melepasku."_

" _Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu, kita akhiri saja 4 tahun perjalanan kita, aku akan melepasmu, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan lagi menggunakan marga namamu didepan namaku."_

"…"

" _Pergilah, pergilah kedunia barumu, aku sudah melepasmu."_

Tangan pucat nan kurus itu bergetar dan mengepal, ia menahan emosi yang seakan-akan akan membuncah, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya saat isakan akan terdengar dari bibir curvenya, mata indah nan hitamnya sudah berkaca-kaca, sekali saja mata sipit itu berkedip maka akan meneteskan airmata.

" Bodoh! Jangan menangisinya lagi Huang Zi Tao! Berhenti menangis! Dasar cengeng!" ujarnya entah pada siapa karena hanya ada dia seorang disana.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga menghiraukan seseorang yang ada dibalik pintu yang mengintipnya sedikit.

" Zi Tao.." seseorang menyebut nama namun dengan nada sangat lirih.

" _ **Dasar brengsek!"**_ geram pria yang mengintip di pintu, ia menatap iba kepada orang yang di dalam ruangan itu.

-0-

" Zi Tao!" panggil seorang pemuda dengan outfit yang terlihat sangat menggambarkan karakter dirinya, celana robek dilutut , hoodie yang terlihat kebesaran dan topi yang menutupi surai merah maroonnya.

" Justin." Sahut orang yang dipanggil namanya, Zi Tao.

" Kau mau kemana? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk ke kampus." Tegur Justin , dengan ekpresi bingung melihat Tao sudah lengkap dengan tas dan juga pakaian yang rapi.

" Aku ada urusan sebelum ke kampus, jadi aku berangkat lebih awal." Jelas Zi Tao.

" Di jam 7 pagi?"

" Iya." Tao menjawab dengan cepat, dan itu terdengar aneh bagi Justin yang biasa mendengar Tao berbicara begitu jika ia sedang gugup.

" Baiklah, aku akan mengirimimu pesan jika aku sudah berada dikampus." Justin mencoba mengerti.

" Iya, aku pergi dulu." Tao tersenyum kepada temannya itu.

-0-

Tao berjalan seorang diri di tepian sungai yang pernah ia lewati bersama dengan seseorang.

" _Ge, ayo kita turun ke tepi sungai"_

" _Jangan Tao, itu berbahaya."_

" _Ayolah ge."_

" _Baiklah, pegang tangan gege."_

Tao memejamkan matanya saat memori yang begitu manis dan hangat dirasakan saat itu kini terasa menyakitkan.

" Aku bahkan masih mengingat saat–saat itu." gumamnya.

Orang berlalu lalang ada yang sedang jogging atau sekedar berjalan santai, tak Tao hiraukan saat pandangan tertuju kearahnya yang berjalan sorang diri dengan ekpresi datar.

Tao terus berjalan dan kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya saat kaki jenjangnya di bangku kayu di bawah pohon, tempat untuk para pejalan kaki beristirahat.

Ia mendudukan dirinya disana, kemudian membuka tas punggung hitamnya dan megambil sebuah kotak kado berukuran cukup besar.

Diletakkan kotak itu dipangkuannya, dibukanya perlahan, matanya menatap nanar gambar-gambar di dalam kotak itu, ada figure foto seseorang bersurai pirang dengan senyuman yang sangat ceria dengan krim tart di hidungnya.

" _Gege!"_

" _Yak, Tao ! kau mengotori hidung Gege."_

" _Tidak apa kan? Ini kan ulang tahunmu, jadi wajar kalau ada krim di wajahmu."_

" _Yak awas kau ya, gege akan menangkapmu."_

Tao memejamkan matanya saat ia kembali teringat kejadian dimana ia begitu merasa bahagia. Ia raih kalung berliontin salib, pertahanannya tidak kuat menahan emosi di hatinya. Setetes airmata lolos dari matanya.

" _Gege, kenapa gege mengajak Tao ke gereja?"_

" _Kau akan tahu nanti."_

" _Gege apa ini?"_

" _Aku Wu Yi Fan, berjanji akan selalu mencintai Huang Zi Tao, dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, dan akan selalu menjaganya dengan sepenuh jiwaku, aku mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao, maukah kau menjadi belahan jiwaku? Untuk saat ini dan selamanya?"_

" _Iya, aku mau."_

" _Terima kasih baby, sekarang namamu harus menggunakan nama Wu didepannya, ya walaupun kita belum resmi secara umum, setidaknya aku sudah berjanji dihadapanmu."_

" _Baiklah , sekarang aku adalah Wu Zi Tao."_

" _Nah, pakailah ini, liontin ini adalah tanda jika kau adalah milikku, gege belum bisa memberimu cincin, tapi gege berjanji suatu saat nanti cincin indah akan melingkar di jari manismu."_

" _Aku mencintaimu ge."_

" _Aku lebih mencintaimu Tao."_

Tao tidak bisa menahan emosinya, ia menahan isakannya dengan kedua tangannya yang menutup wajahnya, ia menangis sesenggukan di bangku itu seorang diri.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu Tao?" ternyata Justin tidak sepenuhnya mengiyakan Tao pergi seorang diri, ia diam-diam mengikuti Tao, dan melihat orang yang sudah lama ia jaga, menangis dan terlihat kacau seperti itu dan ia tidak tega melihatnya.

-0-

" Kris, apa kau sudah siap dengan debut single mu?"Tanya seorang wanita yang duduk di sofa menghadap lawan bicaranya yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

" Iya." Jawab Kris pemuda bersurai hitam cepak dengan setelan jas hitam.

" Apa kau sedang ada pikiran? Apa kau tidak suka dengan konsepnya?"

" Tidak ada, aku suka konsepnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan konsep promosinya?"

" Nanti malam MV mu akan di publikasikan,setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu foto teasermu dan juga beberapa cuplikan sudah di public, kau tahu Kris saat management mengumumkan akan mengorbitkan artis baru yaitu kau, tanggapan publik kepadamu sangat luar biasa, kau sudah memiliki banyak fans." Jelas wanita itu.

" Bukan kah itu berita bagus."

" Tentu saja, oh ya nanti saat kau promosi lagumu, aku akan mengikut sertakan model di MV, Likun akan ikut."

" Untuk apa?"

" Kau akan tahu nanti, sekarang nikmati satu hari mu ini dengan baik, karena besok kau pasti akan disibukkan dengan jadwal "

" Baiklah, terima kasih." Kata Kris, yang kemudian pergi keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

-0-

" Tao!" panggil Justin saat melihat Tao yang berjalan di aula gedung sendirian.

Justin segera menuju kampus saat melihat sudah beranjak dari peraduannya tadi, Justin tidak ingin Tao tahu jika ia memperhatikannya.

" Hei!" Tao melambaikan tangannya melihat Justin berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Justin dengan semngat menghampiri Tao yang terlihat tersenyum padanya.

" _Kau pandai sekali berakting Tao." Batin Justin saat melihat 'teman'nya ini seperti sedang tidak dalam masalah._

" Aku kira urusanmu akan lama, jadi aku kekampus lebih dulu." Sesal Justin.

" Tidak apa, oh ya hari ini ada kuliah kan? Akan sangat menyebalkan jika sudah sampai disini tepat waktu dan tiba-tiba dosen tidak datang." Gerutu Tao seeperti biasa, Justin tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Tao gemas.

" Tentu saja ada kuliah, ayo kita ke kelas." Justin mengajak Tao kekelas mereka yang ada lantai 2.

-0-

Jam pertama kuliah selesai, Tao dan Justin memutuskan pergi ke cafeteria.

" _ **Wah ada penyanyi pendatang baru, lihat dia sangat tampan, sepertinya dia berdarah campuran, lihat saja, sepertinya aku akan menjadi fansnya."**_

" _**Ah iya benar apa yang kau katakan, dia sangat tampan, tinggi dan aku dengar-dengar dari temanku, dia mahir bermain basket."**_

" _**Wah, sungguh pria idamanku, nanti malam MV nya akan di rilis, ah aku menyesal baru mengenalnya sekarang."**_

Justin dan Tao menatap aneh pada dua wanita yang duduk di samping mereka.

" Lihatlah wanita, mereka sangat berisik." Ujar Justin sembari meneguk jus jeruknya.

" Jangan seperti itu, mereka sedang bahagia, lihat saja mereka tidak berhentinya menatap dan memuji gambar seseorang di handphonenya." Tao memakluminya.

" _**Namanya sangat menunjukan kalau dia campuran, Kris Wu."**_

" _**Ah,, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat MV nya."**_

" _**Tapi kalau tidak salah dengar, kata temanku, di MV nya ini akan ada model wanitanya, dan pastinya akan membuat fans wanitanya sedikit kecewa."**_

"Kris Wu?" Justin bergumam, sembari menatap Tao yang sudah tertegun ketika ia mendengar mahasiswi itu menyebutkan namanya.

Justin yang tidak sabaran, beranjak dari posisinya, membuat Tao tersadar.

" Justin kau mau kemana." Tanya Tao namun Justin sudah melangkah mendekat kearah dua mahasiswi itu. Membuat Tao berhenti menahannya.

" Bisa kulihat sebentar handphonemu."

" Eoh, ia silahkan." Mahasiswi itu mengijinkan Justin melihat handphonenya dengan suka rela, yang notebene masuk dalam deret mahasiswa tampan.

Justin terkejut saat melihat siapa Kris Wu itu.

" _Ternyata Kris Wu adalah Yi Fan, dia bahkan sampai mengganti namanya." Batin Justin._

" Terima kasih, kalian cantik sekali hari ini." puji Justin sembari memberi kerlingan pada dua mahasiswi itu yang kini sudah berblushing ria.

Justin segera menuju mejanya dengan Tao, dan menarik tangan Tao agar pergi dari cafeteria itu. Tao mengikutinya saja.

" Justin! Kenapa kau menarikku!" Tao melepaskan pegangan tangan Justin pada pergelangan tangannya. Keduanya sudah cukup jauh berjalan, dan Justin menghiraukan tatapan pada mahasiswa lain yang melihatnya menggandeng seorang laki-laki dengan ekspresi serius.

Justin tanpa menjawab Tao terlebih dahulu, ia mengambil handphonenya dari saku, dan jemarinya lihai menari di atas layar itu, dan sesudahnya ia memberikan handphonenya pada Tao.

" Gege." Lirih Tao.

Justin mendengar Tao menggumamkan kata itu hatinya seketika mencelos. Ia memilih menatap objek lain, keduanya kini sudah berada di atap kampus.

" Dialah Gege mu yang sekarang, Kris Wu." Jelas Justin.

Tao memang memutuskan untuk tidak bermain dengan social media, dan sejenisnya, ia menonaktifkan semua akun miliknya, dia bahkan memilih berkutat di perpustakaan untuk membuat tugas atau meminta bantuan Justin untuk mencarikannya di internet. Tao tahu Yi Fan mengejar mimpinya menjadi artis, dan itu artinya pasti akan berhubungan dengan social media. Dan dia menghindari hal itu, dia sedang berusaha melupakannya namun kejadian ini membuatnya teringat kembali.

" Baguslah, sekarang dia sudah menjadi artis, sebentar lagi akan banyak orang mengenalnya, ini bukan urusanku lagi, untuk apa kau memberitahuku?" Tao berusaha tersenyum meski terlihat jelas sekali jika matanya berkaca-kaca namun ia kembali berakting.

" Berhenti membohongi dirimu Tao, aku tahu kau tersiksa selama ini, bagiku satu tahun lamanya kau terperangkap pada kegelapan itu sudah cukup, berhenti menunggunya kembali." Tegas Justin.

" Kau kira itu mudah! Hah! Aku sudah terlalu dalam jatuh pada lubang ini, ini sulit." Tangis Tao pecah saat itu juga, Tao terduduk di lantai kakinya terasa lemas tiap kali ia harus mengingat kembali kenangan buruk itu, ia sendiri merasa lelah, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja, karena dia selalu mengingat janji itu, janji yang terucap dari bibir seorang yang ia cintai.

" Biarkan aku membantumu." Justin mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Tao, diraihnya dagu Tao agar menatapnya, ia tidak suka melihat Tao menangis, untuk orang yang sudah menyakiti pemuda ini.

Grep!

Justin meraih Tao dalam pelukannya, membiarkan Tao menangis dipelukannya, mungkin ini akan membuat Tao merasa lebih baik.

-0-

" Kris" panggil seorang laki-laki beroutifit santai yang baru memasuki kamar seorang artis pendatang baru ini.

" Iya Gege ada apa?" Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada laptop yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan.

" Kau sudah siap menjadi penyanyi?" Tanya pemuda itu, yang kini duduk disamping Kris yang sedang tengkurap di tempat tidur.

" Tentu saja, aku sudah melangkah sejauh ini, itu artinya aku sudah siap." Jelas Kris.

" Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya seseorang yang di panggil Gege oleh Kris, namun pertanyaannya membuat Kris mengeryit bingung.

" Melupakan sesuatu? Maksudmu apa Shi Yuan Gege? Aku tidak melupakan sesuatupun." Kata Kris, yang kin sudah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

" Kris, aku tahu siapa dirimu dan bagaimana kehidupanmu sebelum ini, termasuk kisah percintaanmu." Jelas pemuda bernama Shi Yuan yang juga menjabat sebagai managernya.

" Aku tidak ingin membahas itu lagi." Tukas Kris, dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

" Aku hanya mengingatkan Kris, kau memutuskannya secara sepihak dan dnegan alasan yang menurutku tidak masuk akal, bagaimana kalau dia berbuat sesuatu?"

" Dia tidak akan lakukan itu, aku tahu siapa dia, dia bahkan sekarang menonaktifkan semua akunnya, lagipula hubungan kami berjalan diam-diam hanya kau yang tahu dan orang itu." diam-diam Kris memang masih memperhatikan Tao. Kris memang sudah menghapus akun lama miliknya dan menggantinya yang baru, namun ia juga membuat satu akun pribadi cukup dia saja yang tahu.

" Kenapa kau memilih mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya, kau kan bisa memintanya untuk menunggumu sampai waktu yang tepat mengumumkan semuanya, kau terlalu gegabah."

" Aku tidak ingin dia tersakiti Gege, aku tahu dunia hiburan penuh permainan, aku tidak ingin dia terseret dengan kasus yang bisa membuatnya tertekan, aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis karena mereka yang mencintaiku, kau tahu gege, fans bisa berbuat apapun untuk mendapatkan informasi dari idola mereka, bahkan beberapa dari fans itu ada yang tega lakukan kekerasan, aku tidak ingin ada orang yang menyakitinya."

" Tapi kau menyakitinya Kris. Dan kau egois."

" Aku tahu sikapku ini terlalu bodoh, aku hanya ingin melindunginya. Dan aku ingin mewujudkan mimpiku."

" Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar meninggalkanmu? Kau akan melepasnya?"

" Aku tidak tahu."

" Kau ini lucu Kris, niatmu baik tapi kau menyakitinya dan kau juga menyakiti dirimu sendiri, kemelut cinta pemuda sungguh sangat membingungkan." Shi Yuan tersenyum.

-0-

Sinar mentari merambat masuk kecela jendela yang tidak tertutup rapat oleh gorden, pemuda berpiyama hitam terlihat menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya.

" JUSTIN!" pekik suara cempreng dari arah pintu kamar ini.

Pemuda berpiyama hitam itu mendengus kesal dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

" Jus Timun! Cepat bangun atau aku masuk kedalam, ada kunci duplikat di tanganku! Cepat!"

" YAKKK TAO, ini hari minggu! Kenapa kau pagi sekali sudah sampai disini?" Tanya Justin dari dalam kamarnya, ia hanya duduk ditempat tidurnya untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya.

" Pagi katamu? Ini jam 10 cepat bangun, 10 menit lagi jika kau tidak keluar dari kamarmu, aku siram kau!" tukas Tao dengan senyum setelah mengatakan ancaman itu pada Justin.

Justin tersenyum, dia merasa Tao sedikit berbeda, entah itu acting ataupun sungguhan, tapi mendengar Tao yang sudah berceloteh seperti itu cukup membuatnya merasa lega.

-0-

Kris terlihat sedang duduk di kursi, ia sudah lengkap dengan baju panggungnya dan microphone.

" _Kabulkanlah doaku Tuhan, aku ingin menjemputnya nanti, saat aku sudah sukses dengan jalanku ini, aku mohon jaga dia." Batin Kris._

" Kris, kau akan tampil 10 menit lagi, kau harus segera keluar dari ruang make up, ayo." Tukas sang manager, yang diangguki oleh Kris.

Ini adalah debut pertama seorang Kris Wu ia tampil di depan ribuan orang yang menatapnya dan mungkin akan jatuh cinta padanya, ia tersenyum saat melihat ribuan orang antusias menyerukan namanya, padahal ia masih berada di balik panggung.

-0-

" Justin kemana kau mau membawaku hah?" Tanya Tao saat mobil yang di ia tumpangi dengan supir yaitu Justin sedari tadi seperti sedang mencari alamat.

" Kau akan tahu nanti." Ujar Justin.

" Nah ini dia alamatnya." Sambungnya saat melihat bangunan besar dengan alamat yang sesuai seperti yang ia cari.

" Tempat apa ini?" Tao bingung.

" Ini studio rekaman milik temanku, ayo masuk." Tao mengangguk dan mengikuti Justin yang lagi-lagi mempunyai hobi baru yaitu menggandeng tangan Tao.

"Hei Justin!" seru salah seorang pria berwajah oriental saat melihat Justin masuk kedalam ruangan dengan desain interior klasik.

" Hallo Nick, akhirnya aku menemukan studiomu." Ujar Justin sembari memberikan pelukan.

" Apa alamat baru ku susah dicari?"

" Yah cukup membuatku bingung. Oya aku pergi kesini dengan temanku, kenalkan dia Tao." Justin memperkenalkan Tao pada Nick, keduanya berjabat tangan dan saling berkenalan. Dan Tao memilih diam kembali setelah berkenalan dengan Nick, ia masih terlalu canggung.

" Oh ya ayo kita masuk saja ke studioku, akan kutunjukan sesuatu padamu."

Ketiganya segera melangkahkan kaki ke tangga menuju studi yang di Nick maksud.

" Lihatlah." Nick memperlihatkan sebuah video yang diputar di laptop berwarna putih itu, Justin dan Tao yang duduk disebrang Nick meraih laptop itu dan membaliknya agar menghadap kearah mereka.

" Justin itu kau?" Tanya Tao saat melihat Justin berada di dalam video itu sedang bermain piano memainkan sebuah lagu yang terdengar sendu namun romantic.

" Iya itu aku, beberapa hari yang lalu aku memanggil Nick kerumahku, dan memintanya untuk merekamku saat aku bermain piano, dan lihatlah hasil karyanya bagus sekali." Puji Justin, Nick tersenyum.

" Justin kenapa kau tidak mengajak temanmu itu untuk bergabung di videomu, kau bermain piano dan dia menyanyi, ku dengar suara bagus." Ujar Nick membuat Justin tersenyum pada Tao yang langsung diberi tatapan sinis dari Tao, namun bukan Justin namanya jika tidak menggoda Tao.

" Apa kau mau membuatkan videonya? Dan menguploadnya ke youtube?" Tanya Justin dengan nada antusias.

" Tentu saja kawan, dan ngomong – omong kalian terlihat sangat cocok." Nick berkata dengan senyum saat melihat Tao dan Justin begitu dekat.

" Aku tidak berharap lebih akan hal itu." ujar Justin yang kemudian memperhatikan laptop kembali. Tak menyadari jika Tao memberinya tatapan menyesal.

" _Kau berusaha membantuku bangkit dari keterpurukan, kau memang selalu ada untukku, tapi … aku tidak mengindahkan usahamu, aku masih saja bergelut dengan pemikiranku sendiri yang terasa berat, aku akan mencoba lepas dari kegelapan itu, terima kasih Justin." Batin Tao._

" Apa aku boleh bergabung membuat video itu?" Tao bertanya, dan saat itu juga membuat Justin menatap Tao dengan tatapan _benarkah?_

" Tentu saja, dengan senang hati." Jawab Nick dengan senyuman, Tao menatap Justin yang tersenyum padanya.

-0-

" **Penyanyi Pendatang baru bernama Kris Wu, kini tengah menuai kesuksesan, baru satu hari setelah MV nya dirilis, cukup menarik perhatian kaum hawa, penampilannya terkesan dingin, tidak memudarkan aura ketampanannya…"**

Klik!

Justin mematikan televisinya saat melihat berita di infotaiment news tengah membawakan berita tentang seseorang yang membuatnya geram.

" Semoga Tao tidak melihat berita ini." Ujarnya.

Namun sepertinya doa Justin tidak dikabulkan Tuhan, orang yang ia harap tidak melihat berita ini, malah mengikuti acara itu hingga selesai berita itu di bawakan.

Kini Tao tengah duduk di sofa menghadap ke televisi dirumahnya, yang mana ia menyaksikan seseorang yang saat ini sedang ingin ia lupakan berlenggang di benda kotak itu.

Tao sadar menjauh dari social media –termasuk Tv- yang sudah ia acuhkan selama yah cukup lama, bukan jalan untuk melupakan orang itu, menghindari bukan jalan keluar, menghadapinyalah itu jalan keluar terbaik meski entah apa hasil akhirnya nanti.

" Bagaimana jika aku juga berada di tempat yang sama denganmu Gege?" Tanya Tao entah pada siapa.

-0-

5 bulan kemudian

Justin terdiam melihat Tao yang lagi-lagi kembali jatuh pada lubang gelap itu. Justin kembali memperhatikan Tao yang sedang menangis dalam diam tanpa diketahui sang pemuda yang diperhatikan.

" Kau belum bisa melepasnya." Tukas Justin. Sembari membuang sebuah majalah yang tadi ia bawa, ketanah. Dan pergi meninggalkan Tao yang masih berada di peraduannya, duduk menyendiri di kursi taman belakang rumahnya.

" **Penyanyi Kris Wu, merambah dunia acting, setelah mendapat dukungan dari sang kekasih, Likun."**

Sederet kalimat tertulis di sampul depan majalah itu, terdapat gambar Kris Wu tengah menggandeng tangan sang kekasih Likun.

Tao menatap kearah langit biru, matanya sembab dan hidungnya memerah, kulit putihnya terlihat memerah, udara sudah mulai terasa dingin karena cuaca mulai memasuki musim dingin.

" Kenapa luka ini terasa sakit kembali? Apa aku masih mencintainya? Kenapa otakku masih saja mengingat janji pria brengsek itu!" Tao mengumpat sembari memukul dadanya, yang terasa sesak.

-0-

" Artikel ini terlalu berlebihan."

Brakk!

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu membuang kasar lemabaran kertas bergambar dan terlihat menarik itu kea rah meja didepannya.

" Management yang menginginkan ini. Kris." Tukas seorang pria lain yang duduk disebrang pemuda bersurai pirang tadi.

" Ini tidak seperti yang kuduga." Pemuda itu yaitu Kris mengusap kasar wajahnya, dan memperlihatkan ekpresi wajahnya yang sangat kesal.

" Maafkan Gege tidak banyak yang bisa ku bantu."

" Ini bukan salahmu Shi Yuan Gege."

" Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Kris? Kau tahukan setelah kau mengumumkan kau dating dengan Likun fansmu ada yang pergi tapi ada juga yang memihakmu karena kau cocok di MV tersebut."

" Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti sekarang yang ada dipikiranku adalah dia, bagaimana keadaannya?" Kris terlihat sendu saat menagatakan 'dia'.

" Apa perlu aku mengunjunginya? In hampir 2 tahun kau tanpa kejelasan lagi dengannya, aku memikirkan hal –hal yang aneh. Bagaimana jika ia bertindak hal bodoh?" Ujar Shi Yuan sembari memperlihatkan ekpresi khawatir, jika

" Tao tidak selemah itu, aku yakin! Lagipula ada seseorang yang tidak akan tinggal diam jika hal itu terjadi, orang itu pasti akan mengejarku hingga kepusat bumi." Jelas Kris.

" Aku hanya khawatir Kris, pria sebaik Tao kau sakiti begitu saja."

" Aku tahu aku salah, aku hanya ingin…ah,, berhenti membahas ini, sekarang pikirkan caranya agar aku tidak terus diikuti Likun, aku risih." Keluh Kris.

" Dia kan kekasihmu!" goda Shi Yuan.

" Yak Gege! Hentikan." Pekik Kris.

" Nikmati waktu istirahatmu, sebentar lagi kau akan ada pertemuan dengan tim film yang akan kau bintangi." Saran Shi Yuan yang kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kris di dalam kamar apartmentnya.

" _Tuhan, aku mohon bantu aku menemukan ujung dari benang kusut ini, dan ikatkan dengan kuat benang merahku dengan orang yang benar-benar aku cintai." Kris berdoa dalam hati._

-0-

1 week later

" Tao! Panda! Cantik! Barbie! Come to me!" pekik Justin yang dengan seenaknya berteriak dan berlarian didalam rumah orang.

" Yak! Jus Timun! Berhenti berteriak dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" Tao terkejut saat mendengar suara tapi tidak ada rupa, Tao tengah duduk di ruang tamu sendiri sembari memainkan gitarnya.

" Zi Tao! Kau harus dengar ini kau harus tahu ini!" pekik Justin dengan nada bersemangat.

" Kau kenapa? Berhenti berteriak atau gitar ini terbang ke kepalamu!" seru Tao, dan Justin tersenyum dan duduk disamping Tao.

" Kau harus tau kabar gembira ini."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

" Kau ingat lagumu kan?"

" Reluctantly?"

" Iyap benar sekali, lagumu yang kau nyanyikan beberapa bulan lalu dan kita rekam, dan Nick upload ke youtube ada seorang sutradara yang melirik karyamu, dia bilang lagumu sangat cocok untuk filmnya, dan memberikan sebuah penawaran pada kita untuk mengisi ost-nya."

" Apa ?" Tao masih belum memahami apa yang Justin katakan.

" Apa kau tidak ada ekpresi lain?"

" Hah,, aku dengar kau bilang ada sutradara yang melirik karyaku, dan bilang lagunya cocok untuk filmnya, ya filmnya, tunggu film? Maksudmu laguku akan dijadikan soundtrack film itu? benarkah? Kyaa!" Tao baru saja memahami apa yang dikatakan Justin, dia langsung tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan, membuat Justin menatapnya dengan strip face.

Grrepp!

Saking bahagianya Tao memeluk Justin dengan erat membuat Justin tersenyum melihatnya.

" _Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyapa sedihmu lagi Tao. Dan tak akan kubiarkan kau berlama dalam sedihmu." Batin Justin._

-0-

"Kris." Terdengar suara wanita dari arah belakang Kris yang baru keluar dari ruangan CEO Shin.

" Likun." Sahut Kris sembari membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap kearah wanita itu.

" Ku dengar kau akan datang di acara yang di adakan tim film untuk mencari pengisi ost filmmu?"

" Iya, darimana kau tahu itu?"

" Managerku yang memberitahunya, kau akan mengajakku kesanakan?" dengan percaya dirinya wanita itu berujar, membuat Kris menghela nafas.

" Iya." Jawab Kris dengan nada pasrah, jika dia menolak itu bukan jawaban yang bagus, akan timbul pertanyaan dari media jika dia tidak mengajak Likun yang notabenenya 'kekasihnya' ini.

" Kau memang pengertian sekali, baiklah aku akan berdandan dengan cantik untuk datang keacara itu bersamamu." Ujar Likun dengan senyuman yang jujur Kris akui senyum itu membuatnya ingin segera berlari dari hadapannya.

" Lakukanlah." Jawab Kris dengan senyum terpaksanya.

-0-

" Jus Timun aku bingung apa yang harus ku pakai untuk acara itu!" keluh Tao yang kini berada di kamarnya dengan baju berserakan di tempat tidur.

Sedangkan Jus Timun aka Justin sedang duduk di sofa sembari menatap Tao malas, pasalnya ini sudah 10 kali Tao mengeluh.

" Ya Tuhan Tao, apa kau lupa dimana alamat toko baju dan desainer baju yang dulu kau tahu?"

" Ah, iya, kenapa aku tidak berpikir kesana, baiklah ayo kita pergi kesana, cepatlah ayo…!"

-0-

Waktu yang ditunggu pun akhirnya datang, Justin dan Tao serta Nick sudah berada di back stage. Menunggu nama mereka dipanggil untuk tampil.

" Aku baru tahu jika ada audisi pengisi soundtrack seperti ini." Tukas Tao yang terlihat sangat menawan dengan stelan outfit serba putih, sedangkan Justin outfit berwarna hitam, terlihat serasi bukan?

" Aku juga begitu, mungkin ini cara baru, kudengar nanti akan ada kejutan, bagi mereka yang lolos audisi akan dipertemukan dengan pemain film yang akan kita isi soundtracknya." Jelas Nick yang entah darimana mendapat kabar itu.

" Iya benar kata Nick, karena audisi ini diikuti oleh artis youtube seperti kita semua, kalau tidak salah ada 100 peserta yang sudah diseleksi lagi hingga penentuan yaitu disini, mungkin hanya akan diambil 10 atau 5 saja untuk mengisi soundtrack satu film yang dijadikan unggulan, selainnya mungkin akan di jadikan pengisi soundtrack film lain." Tukas Justin yang sepertinya lebih mengerti.

" Aku jadi penasaran film seperti apa itu? sampai dibuatkan acara yang menurutku special seperti ini." Tukas Tao.

" Iya, aku juga penasaran, terlebih artis film ini sendiri nanti yang akan memilihnya, karena aktornya memang dari dunia music." Nick kembali menjelaskan.

" Oh ya Tao kau sudah mengingat lirik lagu pertama yang akan kau bawakan?" Justin memastikan.

" Tentu saja." Jawab Tao.

" Maaf, nomor urut 68 untuk segera bersiap naik panggung." Tukas salah seorang crew acara.

" Iya, kami akan bersiap." Jawab Justin.

-0-

" Oh ya Kris, bagaimana pendapatmu? Apa sudah ada lagu yang sesuai menurutmu?" Tanya salah seorang crew dari acara ini.

" Belum, bahkan aku belum mendapat feel dari lagu yang sudah dibawakan mereka." Jawab Kris.

" Sayang, minumlah dulu." Tukas Likun smebari mengambilkan gelas minum Kris, membuat Kris sedikit terlonjak, dan terlihat risih, namun demi menjaga nama baik semuanya ia menerima perlakuan wanita ini.

" Kau beruntung punya kekasih perhatian seperti itu." tukas seorang pria bertubuh tambun duduk di kursi yang dibelakangnya bertuliskan Sutradara.

Kris hanya tersenyum dan kembali memakai headphonenya.

Kini Kris tengah berada di ruangan khusus yang terdapat di samping panggung, Kris dan tim penyeleksi ada di ruangan ini, mereka memilih dengan cara mendengarkan lagu yang dinyanyikan para peserta, dan mereka akan datang kepanggung saat hasil akhir nanti dan mendengarkan langsung lagu kedua dari peserta.

" Nomor 68 sudah standby." Seru salah seorang crew yang sedang menatap laptop.

" Akhirnya, dengarkan baik-baik Kris." Saran sang Sutradara. Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk.

-0-

Akhirnya babak terakhirpun datang Tao dan kawan-kawan masuk kedalam babak terakhir, mereka masuk kedalam daftar pengisi soundtrack film yang masih dirahasiakan siapa aktornya. Dan kini saatnya mereka akan membawakan kedua mereka, dan beruntung bagi Tao dan timnya, mereka menjadi pengisi soundtrack pertama.

(Flashback)

" _**Aku suka lagu ini, aku suka Crown." Tukas kris, setelah selesai mendengarkan lagu yang dibawakan nomor urut 68.**_

" _**Sudah kuduga kau akan menyukai suara pemuda ini, suaranya lembut dan terasa emosi disetiap liriknya, dan aku sarankan kau rasakan lagi lagu keduanya yang menurutku banyak emosi yang tertuang disana dan sangat cocok dengan film ini." Ujar sang Sutrada, yang memang sebenarnya sudah memilih nomor urut 68 untuk menjadi pengisi soundtrack, dan membiarkan Kris akan mendengarnya dan bisa membawa emosi itu pada film yang akan diperankannya nanti.**_

(Flasback end)

" Nomor urut 1 segera menyiapkan diri." Seru seorang crew wanita.

" Kami siap!" seru Tao , Justin dan Nick.

Perlahan Tao, Justin dan Nick naik keatas panggung, Tao menunduk entah kenapa ia merasa gugup, melihat itu Justin yang berdiri disampingnya segera menggandeng tangan Tao, membuat Tao tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Justin erat.

" Jangan gugup aku disini." Bisik Justin. Tanpa mereka sadari jika mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian pada penonton yang sudah duduk dikursi masing-masing.

" Wah-wah mereka sangat dekat ya." Celatu salah seorang MC pada MC kedua.

Paham dengan maksud MC itu Nick segera menyenggol pundak Justin yang berdiri di tengah.

Membuat Justin dan Tao segera menghadap kearah depan yang semula tadi sibuk berbisik.

" Kalian begitu dekat ya." Ujar MC pria berdasi kupu-kupu itu.

" Ah iya kami memang dekat." Jawab Justin santai, membuat para penonton tertawa.

" Oh ya, selamat untuk kalian yang terpilih menjadi pengisi soundtrack pertama, lagu pertama kalian diterima dengan baik oleh actor kita, dia bilang feel pada lagu itu begitu terasa, siapa pencipta lagu itu?" Tanya MC yang tidak memakai dasi kupu-kupu.

" Terima kasih, eum lagu itu aku yang menciptakan." Jawab Tao.

" Kau hebat, apa ini karena pengalaman pribadi?"

" Begitulah." Jawab Tao sembari menatap Justin, membuat Justin tersenyum.

" Kalian pemuda berbakat, oya kenapa yang lagu pertama tidak kalian buat Video Klip seperti lagu yang akan kalian bawakan nanti? Bisa anda jelaskan Nick selaku video maker."

" Itu karena vokalisnya masih malu, jadi hanya audio saja dan gambar anime saja." Jawab Nick.

" Wah ternyata vokalisnya pemalu, ah baiklah sepertinya sudah saatnya kalian bernyanyi video akan diputar layar belakang dan kalian sudah bisa menempatkan posisi masing-masing, untuk video makernya silahkan ikut kami."

" Baiklah." Jawab mereka bertiga.

-0-

" Kris ayo cepat penampilan nomor urut 1 akan segera dimulai." Ajak Likun, Kris sangat malas saat merasakan tangan Likun yang mulai merangkul lengannya.

Kris tersenyum sedikit dan mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan ke panggung.

Langkah Kris terhenti saat ia sudah masuk kedalam ruangan besar yang disana terdapat panggung yang sedang menampilan seseorang yang tidak asing tengah berdiri disisi seorang pemuda yang tengah bermain piano.

" Tao." Gumam Kris.

" Kris ada apa? ayo jalan kita duduk didepan." Ajak Likun.

" Ayo Kris cepat kedepan." Ajak sang manager yang belum menyadari siapa dipanggung itu.

Tao tengah serius membawakan lagunya, ia masih menghayati lagu yang ia bawakan ia hingga tatapanya berhenti pada seorang pria dengan wanita yang berjalan berdampingan, tangan mereka yang saling mengait membuatnya semakin yakin ada apa dibalik kedekatan mereka.

Sempat membuyarkan konstrasinya saat ia mlihat Kris berjalan mendekat kearahnya, ternyata Kris duduk dibangku tepat dihadapan Tao berdiri.

' _Don't regret loving you, don't want you to become sad,_

 _My heart keeps longing for you_

 _No matter how far it is I wish to go there_

 _How I wish to return, to the day when I first met you_

 _But I can only look at the preserved memories'_

Lirik yang baru saja mengalun indah dari bibir Tao membuat Kris tertegun dan wajahnya terlihat kaku.

Shi Yuan yang duduk disamping Kris juga terkejut mendapati orang yang tengah bernyanyi didepannya dalah orang yang begitu berpengaruh pada orang disampingnya.

" Kris kau tidak apa?" Tanya Likun namun Kris hanya terdiam.

' _Don't care how the future will turn out as long as you are happy_

 _Please meet someone who loves you more than me,_

 _Who will take my place and stay with you till old age_

 _Always keep your smile and keep being so adorable will you?_

 _That's my only request'_

" Aku menyukainya." Celatu Kris. Membuat Likun bingung dan Shi Yuan terkejut.

-0-

" **Aktor tampan Kris memutuskan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Likun."**

" **Kris Wu actor sekaligus penyanyi ini mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Likun karena orang ketiga."**

" **Kris Wu memiliki kisah cinta lama yang belum terselasaikan."**

" **Kris Wu Mendongkrak promosi film dengan sensesi putus dengan Likun."**

Kabar tentangnya menyeruak, dia baru saja menggelar konfersi pers tentang putusnya hubungan dengan Likun. Dan ia juga masih mempromosikan film barunya.

" Kau dalam masalah Kris." Tukas CEO Shin yang kini sedang menyidang seorang aktornya.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Kris santai.

" Kau tahu berapa kerugian yang perusahaan dapat?"

"Aku tahu."

CEO Shin menghela nafas menanggapi Kris yang santai saja, setelah beberapa pihak iklan mengcancel memakai Kris dan Likun menjadi modelnya karena kasus ini.

" Berhenti mengatakan aku tahu."

" Kalau begitu aku akan katakan, aku ingin berhenti menjadi artis anda."

" Apa kau bilang?"

" Aku mengundurkan diri, dan mengakhiri kontrak dengan anda."

Bersambung...

Ini ff maunya di bikin sekali baca end tapi apalah daya, saya gak ahli bikin yang satu kali end,, otak saya ngeloading permisah,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY WU YI FAN

WE ALWAYS LOVE YOU

KEEP HEALTHY AND KEEP LOVE ME :D #abaikan


End file.
